An application may utilize a cryptographic operation to be performed on data. For example, the data may be encrypted data that is to be decrypted or the data may be signed by a digital signature that is to be verified. In general, the cryptographic operation may be based on the use of a cryptographic key. For example, a private key may be used to decrypt data that has been encrypted (e.g., ciphertext) or to provide a digital signature for use to authenticate the identity of a sender of a digital message. The application may securely store the private key to reduce the possibility of a third party acquiring the private key.